Zack's Cold- A Saved by the Bell Sick Fanfiction
by KellyKapowski
Summary: Zack Morris comes to school with a Cold. He knows he's sick, but nothing can stop him from seeing his love, Kelly Kapowski, even if it means coming to school when he could easily get away with staying home.


**Author speaking is in bold.**

 _Characters speaking is in Italics._

Zack Morris came to school with a Cold. Doesn't sound like him? I know it doesn't. However, he would do anything to see Kelly Kapowski every single day of his life. Even if that meant coming to school on a day where he can actually get away with staying home without having to fake being sick. Zack Morris is a very mischievious person.

Zack woke up at 6:00 in the morning. When he woke up in the morning, his alarm gave out a warning. School starts at 6:45, so he thought he'd never make it in time.

 **Ok, I'll stop reciting lyrics to the theme song...**

He felt very groggy and sluggish when he woke up. Despite what you might expect, this was actually quite odd. He usually woke up with excitement. Thinking about what tricks he was going to use to get A.C. Slater away from Kelly Kapowski always put him in a good mood.

This morning was different. Something felt off. He didn't think much of it. He went to bed late last night anyway. He just decided to ignore it and go on with his morning.

After he threw on some clothes, he left for school. He didn't even consider the thought of having breakfast. He wasn't hungry this morning.

 **Zack Morris not hungry? This must be really bad.**

He managed to get to school early because he got to the bus just in time. When he got to school, he quickly noticed he should've taken a look in the mirror before he left. It didn't take him long to realize that he must have looked as bad as he felt.

The first person he walked up to was Kelly, who was, of course, standing near her locker talking to A.C. Slater.

 **Who will just be reffered to as Slater.**

As he was walking up to them, he could feel a tickle building quickly in his nose. With how bad he felt, and apparently how bad he looked, he didn't want to seem any more sick than he already did. He tried so hard not to sneeze. However, when he was about to say 'hey,' almost as if on cue...

 _"He...He...Hep'chu!" Zack ucontrollably sneezed._

Slater turned around and Kelly turned her attention towards Zack.

 _"Are you okay, Zack?"_ Kelly asked.

 _"What's wrong with you, Preppy?"_ Slater asked.

 _"Nothing. Anyway, hey you guys."_ Zack replied. Kelly managed to take note of the fact that his m's and n's morphed into d's and b's. Probably because of a stuffed nose, she thought to herself.

A few minutes after awkward silence, Screech walked up.

 _"Hey you guys."_ Screech greeted everyone.

 _"Hey! Well if it isn't my old buddy, Screech. How ya doin', buddy?"_ Zack tried to clear the silence that had been present for what felt like forever.

 _"Good. Thanks for asking."_ Screech said right before he took off.

Then, Jessie walked up. She noticed Zack looked like he was Casper. So pale he looked purely white. Except for the red tint to his nose and cheeks. She suddenly found herself walking faster to get to her friends. Zack drove her crazy sometimes, but when you've known someone almost your whole life, you still care a lot about them.

 _"Zack, are you okay?"_ Jessie quickly asked as soon as she walked up to everyone.

 _"Timeout. Do I really look that bad? I didn't think I looked this bad. Time in."_

 _"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! Yes, I'm fine. He... He... Hep'tchu! Oh, not again."_ Zack said disappointed and embarassed. _" Hep'tchu! Hep'tchu! Hep'chu!"_ He sneezed three more times. He felt so embarassed. He tried to stifle them as best as he could, but that clearly wasn't effective.

Just then, the bell rang. Zack immediately knew that this was going to be a long day.

 **I'm going to skip through the classes.**

After class, all six of the friends met up during the passing period, as usual. It wasn't until now that Screech took a good look at Zack.

 _"Hey, are you okay Zack? You don't look good."_ Screech asked Zack.

 _"I guess not--"_ he tried to continue, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Right after he got some relief from those coughs... _"Hep'tchu! Hep'tchu! Hep'tchu!"_ This highly concerned Screech, Kelly, Lisa, Jessie, and even Slater. _"I think I caught a Cold. I've been trying to hide it, but I guess it hasn't really been working."_ Little did Zack know that Principal Belding was walking up behind him to greet Zack with one of his sarcastic quips, until he heard what Zack said.

 _"Are you feeling okay, Zack?"_ Belding asked.

 _"Oh man! Who's asking that?"_ Zack turned around. _"Oh! Hey Belding!"_ He tried to ignore the voice that came with a stuffed nose and the voice cracks. As if the voice cracks weren't normal. _"I guess there's no point in trying to lie to you now."_

 _"Zack, you should really go home. You sound, look, and clearly feel terrible."_ Kelly said, concern in her voice.

 _"The girl's right, Preppy."_ Slater added. Just then Slater started to feel a tickle in his nose. _"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"_ As Slater was recovering from those sneezes, Kelly noticed something.

 _"Bless you."_ said Jessie.

 _"Thanks."_ replied Slater right before sniffling.

 _"Wait a minute."_ Kelly said right before putting her hand on Zack's forehead. Her suspicions were correct all along. Zack definitely had a fever. Of course Kelly's hand on his face felt amazing to him. Then, Kelly put her hand on Slater's forehead. Slater hadn't thought anything of his sneezing, but Kelly thought otherwise. If Zack had a fever and, even though they were competivive to win her over, they spent a lot of time around each other today, it's very possible that Slater caught Zack's Cold. _"Yep. Just what I thought. You both have a fever._ _I think you guys should go to the Nurse's Offi...Offi...Atchshew!"_ Kelly turned away and sneezed. This surprised everyone. However, as well as everyone else, she thought she was fine. I mean, people sneeze, right?

 _"Kelly, I think you should go with Morris to the Nurse also."_ said Slater.

 _"Um... Slater you know that you should too, right?"_ Lisa told Slater.

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."_ Slater replied. _"We'll go."_

 _"Timeout."_ Zack said. _"Did I really just give A.C. Slater and Kelly Kapowski a Cold? What have I done? Well, I guess it all works out for the best. After all, I'll still be with Kelly. Time in."_

They all went to the nurse together. They managed to go home,Zack enjoying his time off from school, and get rest until Slater and Kelly came back the next day.Zack however took a couple days to get back.Even when he did get back to school, he was better, but he still wasn't 100%.

Zack came back a few days later with no fever, but still a little sickly. He wasn't fully himself again just yet. He couldn't go back to scheming just yet.

The day after he came back, he was the Zack Morris that we all know and love again. His schemes, sarcasm, and ability to suck up to people.

 **Thanks for reading! This is only my second story. My other story is titled "It's Just Allergies" from the Hallmark show _Good Witch_. I have another accout called Acalia Morales. Please favorite this story. I'd really appreciate it. Also, if you want to, make a ****Forum Thread so I can find out what other stories you'd like to see from me. I do sick fanfictions only. However, if I really like a suggestion, I will write a story regarding that plot, even if it's not a sickfic. Thanks!**


End file.
